Hummingbird
by loveApanda
Summary: Sasuke simply wants her attention. Hinata.. doesn't know what to think of him. -SasuHina drabbles under 500 words-
1. Chapter 1

His eyes were flat, bored, and uncaring. He would stare and stare, some might call it creepy.

He knew that she knew that he was looking. That he was usually always watching.

He knew that she knew he was creepy. Although he didn't care. He didn't care at all, because she was utterly fascinating. The way she moved was curious, she was graceful and sure of herself.

Her eyes, he knew of that pain and that knowledge that she held about losing a loved one. He knew that she knew of the cruelities of the world, the same kind of burden that he has been under.

And that utterly confused him. How could she know, how could she feel that, and yet she still continues on with that smile? He would try to get close to her, through his friend Naruto of course, and he could feel her eyes on him so he would try to make contact, only having her furrow her brows at him and look away with her lips pursed to the side. Would it kill her to say hi to him? Give him a cute little smile as she did with everyone else? What about even just make eye contact with him?

Sasuke was about to be driven crazy by Hinata.

And he knew,

That she knew,

Exactly what she was doing to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** I got a question from "rcr" about why Hinata is acting the way she is towards Sasuke.. well it'll be explained later on as the story progresses~ **

**Thank you so much for the reviews from rcr, wonsterr (omg I follow you on tumblr SENPAI), and Wilhelm Wigworthy! As well as the follows .**

* * *

It was always easy for him to spot her out of a crowd, since she seemed to be the only one really in control of her emotions and her over all appearance. What else would one expect from a heirress? His dark eyes scanned over the restaurant, resting on her face before stalking over to her. His shoulders were slumped, his hands in his pockets. Sasuke tried to come off as uncaring, but when Hinata looked up from her spot at the booth, she blinked knowingly of the nervousness in his face by the twitch of his mouth. She looked back ahead of her, turning her attention back to Naruto and Sakura who were bickering about who knows what. She was there out of politeness, supporting her friend Sakura as she confided in her boyfriend as well as herself.

"I know Tsunade-sensei wants me to take over the hospital, and even Ino said I should-," Sasuke slipped into the seat next to Hinata, trapping her between the wall and himself, "It just seems to fast!"

"Come on, Sakura-chan! You've earned it!" Naruto nodded his head in Sasuke's direction, slurping down some noodles from his bowl.

Hinata ignored Sasuke as his leg brushed against hers, her hands lifting to take a sip from her cup filled with sake. The Uchiha let his arms rest on the table, his shoulder touching hers slightly. Sakura looked at him confused, before being bumped in the elbow from the blonde. Her green eyes looked to him, before Naruto tried to make a face at her to not say anything.

Hinata smiled politely, "You'll have a lot of responsibilities, you just have to decide if you want to accept the pressure or not."

Sasuke nonchalantly grabbed the cup from Hinata's hands before taking a drink himself.

Sakura gapped at him, watching as Hinata motioned towards the waiter for another, "It isn't polite to grab something that isn't yours, Uchiha-san."

"Neither is it polite to ignore someone, Hinata."

"Please don't regard me so familiarly, it is uncomfortable."

The Hyuga's smile never left her face as she poured herself another cup. Amusement was written all over the Uchiha's face, as Sakura and Naruto awkwardly watched the tension between the hunter and the prey.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was strange, something was off.

Why was it so easy to catch her eye right now? He blinked, keeping a straight face as Hinata looked over to him for the third time, her pale eyes travelling from his eyes to his lip, his mouth. He licked them out of habit, was this his moment to strike?

No. He would have to play the game. After so many times of her rejecting him, he would have to reject her. After all, kissing after so many failed attempts at courting her? Impossible. That would make him look weak, having her only make the moves instead of his charm winning her over.

It had been months since their little game of cat and mouse began. And what a feisty mouse of his she has become.

"Hinata," the Uchiha bent close to her, his breath tickling her cheek, "You've been staring at m—"

The woman took a step back and held her hand up towards him, motioning for him to stop. His eyes looked at her confused before she coughed awkwardly and motioned to his mouth, "You have.. seaweed stuck between your two front teeth, Uchiha-san."

He went paler, before letting out a rude 'tsk' and sauntering off. Hinata's hand covered her mouth, hiding a small chuckle before finishing her shopping in downtown Konoha.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N****: WAAAHHH! So many reviews.. I'm not sure why but I get notifications of them and I read them, but when I go back to the story part to see them, I can't . Maybe I'm just a derpy and can't do it right..**

**But thank you for the reviews and follows! Hopefully this chapter explains some things. I got this from idontliveinatent from Tumblr as inspiration. Also, someone said Hinata is mean, but I wouldn't call her _mean_, she isn't a meek little girl anymore. She is a grown woman who has confidence in herself. Just because she doesn't put up with a cocky Uchiha doesn't mean that she is _mean_.**

* * *

Black eyes looming over pale ones. His brows tensed, hers as well. Neither ready to back down from their respective goals. His shoulders were broad, hers were rigid as she stood tall with her chin angled upwards in defiance.

Sasuke had enough of this.. this game she was playing. It was frustrating and confusing and it wasn't entertaining anymore to be made a fool of by this girl who would never give him the time of day. Was this how Sakura felt? Was this how Ino felt? It was miserable, that much Sasuke could take from it all. But at least they had an answer, while the Uchiha had not.

"I'm not going to ask it again, Hinata," his breath was close to her own, seeing small wefts of hair blow from her face as he spoke. Her cheeks were pink, but her eyes strong.

"It isn't my place to say, Uchiha-sa—"

"Then stop acting like I've done something to hurt you."

Her eyes faltered, her lips shaking as Hinata looked at his ear to avoid eye contact. Sasuke sighed, taking a step back from her to give her some space. He would never admit it, but a small prickle –only maybe an itty bitty sprinkle- of guilt struck at his conscious as he noticed Hinata's shoulders tensing up even more. Her mouth opened and closed, hesitating to say anything until Sasuke watched the anger swell in her. Hinata shook her head before looking up at him through her bangs for a moment.

"You hurt those I care about… Y-You played with their emotions, like Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun," her eyes looked down at her feet, "You even physically hurt them and you tried to kill them, you injured Kiba-kun and abandoned your village. You didn't even apologize, but they just… accepted it without hesitation. I can't accept that, I can't forgive you for that since you don't seem to even regret it in the least. Uchiha-san, just because you came back doesn't mean all your wrongs are suddenly washed away!"

Sasuke blinked down at the Hyuga, eyes wide. Her fists were balled at her sides, a strand of hair sticking to her lips, and her blush was up to her ears. He was quiet for a long moment, simply watching the girl as she gained back her composer and glared. His eyebrow raised slightly, his finger tips brushing the hair off her lips. Hinata crossed her eyes and glanced back up at him with confusion.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****WOAAAA- I DIDN'T EXPECT SUCH POSITIVE REVIEWS ASFGJK THANK YOU! **

**Thank you so much guys.. Y'all are so amazing and it gives me the jumblies mumblies in my tummy to see what you think. ALL MY FEELS.**

**Guest 1 and 2, umnia, Sieke, carrotweave, and dotchi13 - I wanna hug you and squeeze you all over~ I was going to publish this on Friday but FF wouldn't let me... merrr**

* * *

Reconstruction of Konoha has been done multiple times, the Rookie 9 has seen it often in their lifetimes. Hinata had become used to seeing the civilians on top of roofs with their hammers, bringing around water and snacks to those who needed it. She would drag her sister out with her, saying it was the right thing to do. Of course, construction zones were still dangerous, sometimes a ladder would break, a loose board would fall down. Being a shinobi, it was easy to stay on guard and keep others safe from any accidents that could happen.

The Hyuga heiress had her hands full, a bucket filled with ice as containers of water swashed around, as Hanabi walked along side Akamaru with a large box of bentos with small snacks in them. She grumbled slightly, snatching a box with a water as they passed by an older man with nails in between his teeth and sweat trickling down his face.

"Ojii-san, thank you for your hard work," Hinata looked up at the man who smiled warmly at her.

"Ahh, thank you, Hinata-chan, seeing your cute face with your lovely bentos really make all this enjoyable," he nodded in gratitude as he took the items from Hanabi.

She laughed and shook her head, "Don't strain yourself too much," the older sibling watched as Hanabi stormed up ahead, wanting to get this done with quicker, "A-Ah! Please excuse me, oijii-san!" she bowed her head quickly before rushing off after her sister.

Hinata struggled with the bucket in her arms, her hair trailing behind her in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were glued to Hanabi, trying to weave from the people around the busy area. "H-Hanabi-chan!" she called out, before feeling her feet hit a bucket of nails and kicking it over, causing the Hyuga to fall over, her own bucket flying above her head.

"A-Ah!" Hinata clenched her eyes shut, feeling an arm around her waist and panting hitting the back of her neck. She turned around, staring at frustrated black eyes, as his free arm had the bucket of water containers in his hand. She let out a breath of relief, a hesitant smile gracing her face. "Uchiha-san…"

Sasuke leaned her back on her feet, their bodies in close proximity as he slowly took a step from her to see if she was okay. Hinata smoothed out her jacket with a small rosey blush on her cheeks. The Uchiha held the bucket with both his hands, giving her a glance over with his brows furrowed.

"Thank you… Uchiha-san, I'm really sorry about that," she motioned with her hands to give her bucket back, when his body turned away from her. She pursed her mouth to the side, glaring up at him slightly before moving to take it. Sasuke moved away again, avoiding eye contact as well. Hinata sighed, taking a step away from the bucket-kidnapper. Sasuke was stubborn, walking in the direction of Hanabi who was waiting up ahead impatiently, with her hands on her hips with a panting Akamaru.

"Let's go, Hinata," Sasuke bit back the smirk, listening to another sigh that left the Hyuga's lips.

Right place at the right time.

Sasuke considered this as a large milestone in his little mission, as he walked next to an embarrassed Hinata.

"Still clumsy as ever," he reached in and handed her some of the cold water.

She hesitantly grabbed it, biting her cheek, "Thank you," Hinata looked back up at him through her bangs, "I still don't.. trust you all the way, but I am in your debt for helping me."

And that was all he needed as he nodded his head in agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

Palm after palm, the bruised hands connected with the tree. Sweat trickled down her face, not yet done with her daily training routine. She had finished her running, her spars with her comrades, as well as her beginning yoga. Hinata let out another grunt, spinning on her heal and letting her palm connect behind her to the figure who has been looming. Her hand hovered over his throat, her pale eyes connecting with his dark ones. Hinata raised her eye brow, relaxing her stance and nodding at him, "Good morning, Uchiha-san."

He nodded back at her, "Come eat with me."

"I still have my stretches to do, I can't," Hinata smiled hesitantly at him as she took a seat on the ground, "You're… welcome to join if you'd like."

Sasuke blinked down at her, watching as she crossed her legs and rolled her arms over her head and to the left, "Stretching before would be more efficient since it warms your body up."

"And after it improves flexibility," Hinata looked up at him through her bangs, shifting to the right. The Uchiha blinked once more, sitting down across from her and letting out a breath.

Hinata closed her eyes and stood up. Her legs were farther apart, as her body bent forward with her palms on the ground. Black eyes followed her movements as her right arm was placed behind her right knee. Sasuke blinked, watching as her legs shifted together and lifted off the ground, crossing at the ankles. Hinata was hovering with her hands on the ground, her head facing down as her legs were lifted to the right. He watched her curiously, her arms tense and strong. Her torso straightened, leaving her sitting on the ground and letting out another breath.

Her eyes opened, "Do you want to try?"

"That isn't a stretch.."

"It strengthens my wrists and arms, it feels good," she rolled her shoulders and smiled at him.

His face scrunched up, "I'm fine.." In fact, he was content with just watching her. The grace in her movements and the waterfall of her hair was captivating. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, the muscle in her neck tensing as she lifted again into the pose, going to the left. Sasuke rested his chin in his palm, eyes tracing the line of her legs and up to her neck. Her white shirt snuck up her side, as her navy pants hung low on her hips. Sasuke licked his lip, "You're body is aesthetically pleasing."

The Hyuga cranked her neck up, her face bright as she flopped on the ground. Hinata coughed as a dust cloud surrounded her, her hands brushing her face off. "U-U-Uchiha-san!"

Said Uchiha smirked, moving closer to her. Hinata weakly glared at him, watching as he reached over and brushed some dirt off her head, ruffling her sticky hair.

* * *

**A/N: ****OOps I'm actually writing at the end here~ But if you want to see the pose Hinata is doing, just look up "Eight-Angle Pose" and it should pop up. I work at a pilates place and I see these bad ass ladies doing this shit and its just- WITCHCRAFT. Headcanon of Hinata being a pro yoga and pilates enthusiast. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N****: So, with these next few chapters, they are going to be in kind of parts? Either 3 or 4, haven't decided yet. It'll be an important milestone for these two, so I'm excited to write it. I have a bit outlined for this happy with the way it turned out. **

Thank you for all the reviews and feed back! IT MAKES LIFE SO MUCH BRIGHTER~

* * *

_Pt. 1_

The heat was never ending as July began. From the moment Hinata woke up, a thin layer of sweat covered her body, making her rise early in the morning and taking a cold shower. Even as the sky was blue with little clouds sparkling here and there, Hinata just couldn't find herself to be happy. It was this day that made her dread getting out of bed, but she had to go see him.

The girl stood in the kitchen, silently whisking the eggs in the bowl, her mind in a different place than normal, until a small cough came from behind her. Hinata gasped and spun around, seeing her little sister who proceeded to cling to her sleeve. It was rare to see the younger Hyuga like this, but expected as this day was special. Hinata placed the wisk aside and turned around, drawing her baby sister to her chest and petting her hair.

"You smell like roses," a muffled monotone came from Hanabi.

Hinata laughed softly at her voice, "Hai."

"You smell like okaa-san."

"Hai."

"I like it."

"Hai."

"So did Neji-niisan."

"….H-Hai."

Today was indeed, a very special day.


	8. Chapter 8

Pt. 2

Sasuke rolled over, his head resting on his arm. He glared at the sun, feeling his hair stick to his neck. He was irritated today. He didn't know why, but he knew today wasn't going to be enjoyable. He wanted to relax, but the stupid humidity made it impossible to find a comfortable position, so he decided to just lay in his living room, with the ceiling fan on high, and glare at the ceiling.

The way the fan shook was stupid. He got too cold and got up to turn it off, only to become too hot again. Stupid.

He could sense the dobe running up to his place and he wasn't in the mood to deal with him. When he was yelling outside his door, Sasuke glared over at it from the floor and ignored him, only resulting in the blonde to force his way in, "Stupid…"

"Oiiii, aren't you going to the memorial?!" Naruto squatted down by his head, glaring down at the Uchiha.

He propped one eye open curiously. His brow rose at the blonde, urging him to continue, "Ahhhhhh I shoulda known you would have forgotten. Although since it regards Hinata-chan, I thought," he started talking to himself more than so Sasuke, "But that's not the point –TEME GET DRESSED."

Sasuke rolled on his stomach, "Should I even ask why?"

"It's Neji's birthday today.. The gang is all getting together at Hinata's place to give our respect.. And you know how rare it is for her old man to let us go over?! I guess even he has a soft spot for 'em," he plopped down, laying opposite of the Uchiha, their heads touching.

"Don't wanna… I'll run across him some other time."

"Uh… Sasuke…" the sadness in his voice caused Sasuke to lift his head, "Neji died.." The Uchiha blinked, "Mm.. He was like Hinata-chan's brother. You should really go, teme. You might be able to understand Hinata even if its just a little bit."

Sasuke nodded, getting off the ground. He put his hand out and lifted Naruto off the ground. He thought of his own brother, imagining him laughing and poking him in the forehead for being so twitter patted and dedicated to the little Hyuga girl. He rubbed his head, "Stupid nii-san," the Uchiha mumbled quietly, leaving behind a confused Uzumaki.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Bloop~ This is the last part of this little angst thing~ THE NEXT WILL BE BETTER. **

**Ermagerd, TayMor reviewed this *_* seNPAI.**

* * *

Pt. 3

The air was thick and suffocating, it was hard to swallow and focus on the people talking around her. Kiba and Lee where next to her, talking loudly but it all came out in white noise. Tenten sat on her other side, her eyes darker than usual with a tense smile on her face as she listened to her teammate. Hinata blinked slowly, trying to take in a deep breath and calm herself down. A smaller hand squeezed her own, causing her to look over at the brunette as Tenten tried her best to distract the younger girl. Hinata smiled back at her, if only slightly. It was harder than usual, to pretend like everything was okay.

It was the first birthday without him around. It was strange to getting all the side dishes ready, waiting for the broth for the sobe to boil. It was strange to bake the herring and cook the rice. It was strange to not have him over her shoulder, telling her to let the cooks do this. It was strange to not see him secretly steal a noodle from the water and walk off like nothing happened. But she persisted, even teaching Hanabi some basic techniques in rolling a dumpling and creating a beautiful spread for guests who would arrive.

So now, as Hinata looked back to her lap, she sighed. The herring soba in front of her had grown cold, with noddles too soggy to enjoy. Not even the sesame dumplings looked good, her chop stick lightly poking it as it rolled. Her pale eyes looked up, glancing over the long table with all her friends, connecting to a dark figure who was seated almost at the other end with the rest of his teammates. He was chewing slowly, his hand swipping at a bit of the sauce that dripped down his chin. Naruto pointed and laughed, making him glare at the other before turning to catch Hinata's eye.

He had been watching her throughout the dinner, giving her the space she needed and be around people who could help her mourning heart. It was hard though, much too hard to not reach out and touch her. To make everyone else go away while he just simply _sat_ with her, be with her. He kept eye contact with the girl, blinking slowly as her face broke out into a hesitant smile, pointing to the side of her mouth. His tongue darted to the side, licking up the remainder of the sesame sauce. He had already embarrassed himself this way before, Sasuke refused to show the humiliation again.

And at the twitch of his eyebrow, Hinata cracked a smile and laughed softly into her hand.

And at that, Sasuke felt completely victorious in doing something right for the woman he was trying so hard to win over.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N****: Hellooo! I'm so happy you guys got what I was trying to portray with the little 3 part thing. I want to take things slow with these guys, and this is how I take Sasuke and Hinata's characters, hopefully they aren't OOC or strange or crazy. I love them to bits, and if you see them stray from their canon character, tell me and I'll work harder~ I want to stick true to their characters and do them justice. Oh, and when I find the time, I'll go back and fix all my stupid typos TT^TT No beta = mistakes by the derp who is Panda...**

**Thank you so much to: ****_24AbbyS, yashi14, princessanime29, Acumichi, umnia, signifytheworld_****, and ****_Kagayaku Hoshi-chan_**** for reviewing and thank you to everyone else who has followed/favorited this! **

* * *

It had become a habit for him to watch her as she finished up her training. It was nice to see her improvement, to see the steady way her limbs would grow more and more flexible. Hinata wasn't pure muscle, but she was lean and strong. Soft to the touch, but surely she would be dangerous and lethal. She didn't mind Sasuke being around, although she still kept her distance from him so he would not distract her too much.

But she was growing more comfortable.

Hinata sat back up from stretching her legs, a deep breath leaving her lips. Her eyes settled across from her, at the calm face of the Uchiha. She blinked in wonder, trailing fown the lines of his nose that dipped into his lips, slightly pushed to the side as his face rested against his arms.

Sasuke had fallen asleep.

As a shinobi, Hinata knew how dangerous it was to let one's guard down enough to rest out in the open. But over time, as he constantly invaded her life, she began to realize just how hard he was trying. And as Hinata watched the steady breath leave his mouth, her heart warmed as she knew how much he trusted her with his body. The man slept so soundly, so peacefully.

She smiled.

"I caught you," Hinata gasped, watching when Sasuke peeked his eyes open and pointed at her lazily. Her face emitted a gentle rosy glow, as she scrambled up and scampered away.

Sasuke chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** YOOOO. Crap, I meant to post this on Friday.. err... ta-da? I already have the next chapter written as well, I'm thinking on Wednesday or Thursday I'll upload it. Depending on the next chapter of the manga and what happens... If you know what I mean.. [/siiigh] **

**Thank you so much to: 24AbbyS, Acumichi, umnia, and Narutoimagine01 for reviewing!**

* * *

Hinata's eyes were closed, her forehead becoming increasingly tense as she tried to remain calm. Kiba going in circles on whether to knock a certain ex-Avenger's head off, cutting his tongue out, or simply just making his dogs eat him alive. Shino was next to her, rather amused by the situation at hand yet concerned for the well-being for the Hyuga as well. He just showed in a healthier manner.

"He is bitter that Uchiha-san's candidacy for hokage was taken more seriously than his," Shino remarked dryly.

"I'll shove my fist in his—SHINO!" The Inuzuka turned pointedly at the other and stomped up to him, "I'd still make a better hokage than him with my arms chopped off and only being able to count to ten."

"You shouldn't be so harsh, Kiba-kun.." Hinata smiled at him and sighed, a bit tired and drained from the fiery Inuzuka.

"Agh, _Nata_-chan! You are too patient, he isn't worth it! That Uchiha-scum isn't worthy enough to have _your_ time and even have you defend him! That lousy son of a bitch.. Trying to get near you and use you, I outta-"

"-Kiba-kun! If I waste my life by judging the worth of people then I will never be a suitable heir to my clan. You shouldn't weigh the value of someone else either. Don't worry, please. Thank you for your concern, but I can handle this," Hinata couldn't explain it, she couldn't explain the fiery burst of anger in her chest or the surge of heat through her palms. She couldn't take the thought of others being deemed as worthy, not when she was looked down upon for so many years. People change, people can grow from past mistakes. Being compared to others is painful and she knew first hand how hard it was to live up to expectations.

Kiba's face dead-panned, frozen as he watched Hinata let out a breath to calm herself, "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, thank you," she reached over and grabbed both their hands. The Inuzuka blinked, his hand squeezing hers hesitantly before nodding his head. Shino nodded as well, although still wary of the situation at hand.

Torn between ripping Sasuke Uchiha in half or trusting Hinata Hyuga with a watchful eye, the two men complied with the girl, knowing full well that they were wrapped around her powerful, lethal fingers.

* * *

**Lame chapter is lame.. I'm sorry it is a filler bUT IT HAS A PURPOSE IF YOU SQUINT**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: ****I lied, I couldn't hold back. Last chapter was shitty as hell and I felt bad and yes.**

**Is this moving too fast? It's moving too fast isn't it... Aw poop.**

* * *

"It's 4 in the morning.. is everything okay?"

"Just come with me," red eyes separated from pearl and jumped back out the window.

Hinata blinked quizzically, mouth slightly ajar. She jumped out of bed, her sleeping yukata wrinkled and her hair ruffled. She rushed out the window with him, anxiety running in her veins with no time to change her clothing. Sasuke waited by her door, his brow raising with a quick glance over her appearance, "Hn." Sleepy Hinata didn't even think to use the door instead of window.

He intertwined their hands, before he took off with the heiress blushing red and still struggling to wake up. The pair ran and ran, Uchiha picking Hyuga to jump the roof tops of buildings, through trees, and up large rocks to two statues.

Sasuke came to a halt some time later, setting the woman on her feet as they came to the giant monument of Senju and Uchiha in the Valley of the End, obvious damage in the stone that had been aged and craters with grass growing in the earth. The roar of the water fall was almost deafening, but the height of the two as they rested on the stone dulled the noise a bit. The water created a nice mist in the summer night, causing the Hyuga to hold her arms to her body for modesty.

"U-Uchiha-san?" the Hyuga watched him as he led her to the familiar crack in the face.

He glanced over at her, communicating wordlessly for her to follow him. His hand took her own, lifting it to the stone as their fingertips traced the rough edges. "I made this, after the Chuunin exams. The dobe and I had one of our final fights here.. Before I left," he watched her face as he mentioned the blond.

It didn't change much, "Ah?" He nodded. She understood now. He wanted to show her his past. Hinata remembered when Naruto showed up in the past, anger and defeat in his tan features.

_He's gone._ Hinata remembered feeling sadness for Naruto, deciding back then that she was mad at Sasuke for hurting her precious person.

Pale face looked over at Sasuke. _Oh, how things have changed._

"I can see why you made your decisions," a soft voice came from her lips after a moment of silence, "Hanabi-chan would probably do what you did. I empathize with Itachi-san too, protecting Hanabi-chan means everything to me. I'd sacrifice anything to keep her safe."

Sasuke smirked, knowing as much. His black eyes trailed up her jaw to her eyes. She looked over at him with a hesitant smile, "Neji-niisan would do the same as well." The smile faltered.

"It doesn't get better, but you learn to accept it," he tried. Hinata sighed, nodding at his words. She appreciated it, she knew that above all people, that Sasuke would understand her loss. He understood a lot of things about her that she had recently come to terms with. Her eyes shook, a shaky breath inhaled.

Sasuke stood closer to her, fingers tracing her palm before her own grasped his fingers. Hinata gazed up at the night sky, starts still bright. Sasuke followed her eyes, running across the dots with his vision. Her hold on his fingers reminded him of a child, his pointer and middle fingers held lightly in her palm.

"Thank you, Uchiha-san," a shy glance made contact with a raised brow.

His head bent down slightly, lips brushing across her forehead as his free hand lifted her fringe from her skin, "Mhm."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I feel like I should have a consistent update day... But I don't think I'd stick to it simply because I get too excited because I am trash.**

**Thank you to umnia and 24AbbyS! You are so cute... cAN I JUST SMOOCH YOU?! I'MMA SMOOCH YOU.**

* * *

A torn Hinata gazed at the flowers around the Yamanaka shop, a hand cupping her chin as her brows furrowed. Pale eyes darted across tulips of every color, to chrysanthemum, to violets, to baby's breath. She was lost in the corner, unsure of any choice she might have had, as she chewed on pink lips. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed as a familiar presence made it's way over to her.

The Yamanaka rubbed her wet hands on her apron, skipping over to the Hyuga with a bright smile on her face, "Hi-na-ta-chan~!"

The brunette turned around and smiled at her friend, welcoming the kind arms that enveloped her around the neck. The flourist rubbed her cheek against her head, admiring the little Hyuga before looking where she had been before, "Need some help?"

Hinata nodded enthusiastically, "Please! I-I can't seem to make up my mind. They're for a friend."

"Ahh, a special friend? Sasuke-kun, perhaps? You know, I think I would go with something BOLD like a single thornless rose, or a hint of sweetness like honeysuckles, or passion like red salvias-"

"N-No! They aren't for Uchiha-san! He is just a _friend—"_

"Hinata-chan," Ino nudged her with her shoulder and nodded towards the window, "Friends don't look at each other like that," where pearl eyes made contact with obsidian just across the street.

A gentle thrumming started in her chest, fluttering down to her stomach, as she watched a blush rise to his cheeks and he turned away from her sight.

"Now, how about we pick out those flowers~"

* * *

**ps,**** next one is coming out on Monday**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**WOAH. SUDDEN AMOUNT OF FOLLOWS? O.O Hellooo there! How you doin'? How's your Monday going? Don't be sad, you're so pretty and worth so much more than any kind of sadness. That frown on your face would look better as a smile~ **

**Special thanks to: 24AbbyS, umnia, and Honeyee for reviewing!**

* * *

"Well?"

"Hm?"

"Have you decided to forgive me, Hinata?"

His expression was bored, his hand lifting lazily to take long sips from his cup of tea. Hinata refilled it once it was set back down at the table, her eyes shifting from the liquid and back to his eyes. A soft smile came to her lips at his question, her hands finding solace around her own cup. It warmed her hands, much like how her insides were warm with the consistent thrumming of her heart. She took a moment, thinking over her answer, as Sasuke continued to watch her closely.

To put it simply, he was completely confused with this enigma that was Hyuga Hinata. He was interested in her from day one, his eyes always took notice of her. She ignored him, told him boldly that he didn't like him at all. She was never mean to him, never in a way that reminded him of a pink haired brute. But she wasn't afraid to call him out on his antics, to state her limits, and to hold herself in such a way that struck awe into his very core. It had been over a decade since he had laid eyes on a female this confusing, and once he made the connection of Hinata to this woman, it shook him in a way that his inner child almost screamed out. _Almost_. Sasuke continued to watch Hinata across from him, her eyes never leaving his own with the same gentle smile.

_Okaa-san._

"I wouldn't say that _forgive_ is an appropriate term, Uchiha-san," the said Uchiha all but restrained himself from reaching over to touch her, "But I can see that you're a different kind of person, one who has reasons for his actions. Even if you hurt my precious people, it isn't my place to forgive or reject you, it is something for them to do."

Hinata glanced down at her tea cup, soft pink brushing her cheeks as a waitress passed by their table and set down their food. She uttered her thanks and looked back over to Sasuke, "Hurting them won't ever be okay with me, but you have earned my trust. I want to see who you are with an open mind. Is.. I-is that okay with you?"

He separated his chop sticks, before picking off a piece of grilled fish. A small smirk settled on his lips before he glanced over at her through his fringe, watching as she refused to do anything before his response, "I'll be in your care, Hinata." Her cheeks darkened before she separated her own utensils, digging into her own portion of food.

* * *

**PS: If you guys want, send me prompts or ideas for this story on my tumblr! .com! I READ THEM ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** LOL JK. I uploaded a different chapter 15, but upon further inspection I didn't want to go that route so I changed it at last minute. I like this one so much better. **

**I'M SORRY I AM BACK HI HELLO.**

* * *

"Hinata," a low drone of a voice echoed in her living room. She sighed to herself before closing her book, looking over at the Uchiha who lazily munched on sliced apples. Fringe stuck to his forehead, sweat steadily dripping down his neck. The Hyuga was in no better condition, the onslaught of heat unforgiving even on the inside of the prestigious estate. Pale eyes blinked expectantly at Sasuke, her full attention on him. His mouth opened, but shut again afterwards. His brows furrowed before looking away, sticking another piece of fruit in his mouth.

She smiled, shaking her head before standing up from the table. Slipping on her shoes, she motioned for the Uchiha to follow her before walking towards the exit of the estate. Sasuke looked at her strangely, before she lead him to the lake around the corner from them. It wasn't crowded, but it was lively. Families gathered there, trying to escape the heat of summer. Sasuke growled at a child who ran past them, squealing as three other children chased him. Hinata nudged him with her elbow, leading him down the shore to a more secluded area that was less busy. "Isn't it nice here, Uchiha-san?" she turned her eyes towards him before leaning down over the dock they walked down on. He grunted, squatting down next to her.

It wasn't quiet, but the weather was cooler by the water. Hinata stuck her hand in, smiling to herself. She could feel Sasuke's gaze on her in curiosity, before she flicked her wrist to splash some water on him. She bit her bottom lip to stop her giggles, looking next to her at his unamused face.

"Tch," he clicked his tongue at her, turning around to stand up. His knee collided with her own, bumping the Hyuga girl slightly. His black eyes widened considerably, watching as the heiress dove into the water underneath, a squeal leaving her lips. When she resurfaced, she gasped up at him, "U-Uchiha-san! That—That wasn't fair!" Sasuke covered his mouth with the back of his hand, hiding the almost smile that was ghosting his face. He snorted, "Take it as karma."

He bent by the water again, watching at the Hyuga pouted slightly before heaving herself out and onto the wooden dock. She glared at him from the side, shaking out her long hair that splashed Sasuke in the face. He scowled at her slightly, watching as her hand lifted to his face to wipe the droplets off his cheek.

"This was nice, Uchiha-san."

"Sasuke… call me Sasuke."

She thought for a moment, closing her eyes, "…Okay." Hinata nodded her head as an after-thought. "Sasuke-kun."

Said Uchiha's face flared up faster than a firework, the quickness in his chest increased, and he almost panicked when Hinata was about to turn her eyes onto him. His arm shot out, deliberately pushing the girl back into the water to prevent her from seeing his face. She bobbed back up, her face shocked as she locked eyes with a now normal faced Sasuke. "T-That was on purpose!"

He wouldn't deny it, but he also wouldn't apologize for it. Sasuke placed his actions under self preservation. And no one would ever be able to change his mind on that.


End file.
